


Do You Have Eleven Electrons? Because You're Sodium Fine!

by jaexstar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexstar/pseuds/jaexstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jongin has a crush on hot teacher's assistant Luhan. (In which Jongin is lost in the land of deer but Man U still sucks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have Eleven Electrons? Because You're Sodium Fine!

-  


“I hate chemistry,” is what Kim Jongin declares on a bright and early Monday morning. It is a bold statement, seeing as how he is currently sitting in a chemistry class.

 

He is sitting in a large classroom with about one hundred other kids. If facial expression were anything to go by, most would agree with Jongin’s sentiment.

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

Jongin hears a bored voice and turns to the person sitting next to him. “It’s a required class and you know it.” His tone is completely accusatory as he pouts, fiddling in his seat. Jongin takes to glaring down at the worksheet innocently laying on the makeshift table.

 

Oh Sehun, the self-proclaimed biochem genius (that fucker) sitting next to Jongin, is practically admiring his fingernails as he watches Jongin pathetically struggle. “It’s not that hard, you know.”

 

“Shut your face.” Jongin needs a new best friend. Preferably someone who doesn’t make fun of his (lack of) chemistry knowledge.

 

It’s not like chemistry is important to Jongin anyway. He doesn’t even like the class, nor does he want to be in it. He wants to learn how to save animals, he doesn’t want to learn what the hell the atomic emissions spectrum is (or some shit like that- Jongin’s not even completely sure). But, of course, it is a damned requirement for his major.

 

“Hello, class.” Their teacher walks in with a strut and a haughty smile. Jongin never liked Ms. Hong. She was too bitter of a person for his taste. He likes his people happy. “Meet your new teacher’s assistant. His name is Luhan and he’ll be with us for the rest of the semester.” Someone walks in from behind Ms. Hong and stops right next to her.

 

That person waves a little and Jongin sits up a little straighter in his uncomfortable chair. “Hi, my name is Luhan.” There is a bright smile in place, complimented with a pair of sparkling orbs. “Nice to meet you all.”

 

Oh. Luhan looks like a happy person. Jongin likes happy people.

 

Therefore- he must like Luhan. Flawless reasoning. Yes.

 

Because that’s all Jongin really hears.

 

He looks like a fucking deer, and Jongin has always loved deer, and-

 

A sharp jab from the side stops his thoughts in place as he turns his head and is greeted with displeased looking Sehun. “I think you’re ripping off my skin, you damn zombie.”

 

“Zombies bite,” Jongin automatically corrects. He looks down at Sehun’s arm and realizes that oh- he was latching on rather hard. He hadn’t noticed, but he figures he just reached for the closest thing to him and dug his fingernails in because wow, that teacher’s assistant is just plain gorgeous and-

 

Jongin is slapped upside the head this time around.

 

“I think I’m bleeding.” Sehun deadpans at him, looking woefully at his flesh wound.

 

Jongin looks down at Sehun’s arm with a look of disinterest. “You are.” Sehun really is.

 

“I hate you.”

 

Jongin snuggles into Sehun for the hell of it and croons, “Don’t be a liar!”

 

“Mr. Kim! No cuddling in class.”

 

Jongin never liked Ms. Hong.

 

-

 

“I’m going to tell Tao you tried to infect me and turn me into a stupid zombie so that you wouldn’t have to fail in life alone,” Sehun announces as they walk out of class alongside all their classmates.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Jongin wasn’t paying attention to Sehun. But to be fair, he hasn’t been paying attention to anything besides Luhan since he walked in.

 

“Where has your head been?” Sehun scowls, pushing at Jongin for the lack of response.

 

“In a field of deer,” is his reply. Sehun blinks in confusion once, then twice, before he groans.

 

Sehun recognizes the signs immediately. An attractive new person has entered their lives. Jongin is dazed. He has ripped at Sehun’s skin. And now he spouts nonsense. He is no longer fully functional. “You cannot have a crush on the new teacher’s assistant!”

 

“Yes I can,” Jongin says this, plain and simple. “Have I ever told you that I love deer?” He goes on walking, happy and free.

 

Sehun trips him and Jongin doesn’t even notice until he’s on the ground.

 

-

 

Jongin has a new appreciation for his Monday/Wednesday chemistry class.

 

He almost wishes the class met up more often.

 

Almost.

 

Because he still hates chemistry, damn it.

 

-

 

“If he’s already working as a teacher’s assistant, then that means that he has to be at least a couple years older than us.” Sehun brings up a rather valid point. They are sitting at a lunch table in the dining hall,

 

Jongin gives him this look that clearly says _does it look like I care_?

 

“Ew, don’t be jailbait. Oh god, Jongin, standards, please-”

 

Jongin leans across the table to flick Sehun’s forehead. “I am legal and no longer jailbait, thank you very much!” he huffs. As an afterthought, he adds, “Although I wouldn’t mind being bait for Luhan.” He muses over the thought happily.

 

Sehun makes a face and goes, “Jongin, please, you don’t want to go down this road- not yet! It’s too early!” And then moves on to punching Sehun instead of flicking Sehun.

 

“What did Sehun do this time?” An amused voice, one even softer than Luhan’s, is clearly coming from behind them.

 

Jongin turns around and looks up at Zitao with a sunny smile. “Hi.”

 

Sehun immediately recovers once he hears the voice and whips his head around to look at the newest addition to their table. “Hey,” he greets with a lazy, happy smile and gestures for Zitao to sit down next to him.

 

Jongin loves Zitao. In a completely platonic manner of course- because while Zitao is sweet, adorable, and yet remarkably sassy, Jongin is pretty sure Sehun would castrate him in his sleep if he hit on Zitao in the name of breaking bro code.

 

(Because as twiggy as Sehun is, he’s pretty vicious when his boyfriend is involved- Jongin can vouch for that.)

 

Jongin does not believe in castration.

 

And thus, his feelings are completely platonic.

 

“So how come Jongin decided to punch you?”

 

There is an awkward silence for a single moment before Sehun rats Jongin out to his boyfriend. “Jongin has a weird lusty crush on our new teacher’s assistant.”

 

Jongin hates Sehun.

 

-

 

It is a bright and beautiful Wednesday morning. Because Wednesday means chemistry class. Which means it’s a beautiful day.

 

Unfortunately, both Jongin and Sehun are running late to what Jongin has deemed the most beautiful class in the history of all classes.

 

Which is why they are now half-running/half-walking/kind of shuffling to chemistry class. “You just couldn’t let go of Tao this morning, could you?” Jongin has no real way of knowing that, but he had stumbled out of his dorm room about the same time Sehun had (with Jongin’s reason being oversleeping).

 

“You try getting a boyfriend that cuddly and then tell me about being on time.” Jongin hates how cute Sehun and Zitao are with a passion.

 

So now they’re late.

 

But apparently, they’re not the only ones.

 

Jongin sees a familiar looking deer and ends up destroying himself internally. “Luhan?” Because yes, Jongin has just called out to Luhan.

 

Luhan pauses in his own rush to get to the same class and lets out a breathy little, “Hi?”

 

Jongin’s mind just kind of shuts down at the actual acknowledgement so he blurts out the first thing that actually does come to mind. “My name is Kim Jongin.”

 

Luhan looks a little confused, but to his credit, not creeped out. “Nice to meet you, Jongin.” So far so good.

 

Jongin tries not to think about how Luhan has made his name sound like the most beautiful thing in the universe.

 

“You’re in Ms. Jung’s CHEM IB class, right?” Luhan asks, voice pleasant and smile soft.

 

Jongin then tries to not to die. Because that means Luhan has noticed him in that class full of one hundred other students and that means that he stood out somehow and- “The one that Ms. Hong yelled at for cuddling in class?”

 

Jongin, on top of trying not to die, attempts to speak in what society would consider a coherent fashion.

 

Both tasks are harder than they should be.

 

Luckily for him, Oh Sehun takes pity on his poor soul and saves him from complete embarrassment. “Yeah, we’re both in that class. And yes. He is the cuddler.”

 

Okay, half saves him from complete embarrassment.

 

-

 

So Jongin somehow manages to walk with Luhan to class without tripping over himself. He has forgotten Sehun’s existence.

 

Sehun is only half-offended.

 

Jongin asks him if Ms. Hong will be mad because Luhan is also late (because she’s always mad when Jongin and Sehun are late), but all Luhan does is laugh and tell Jongin that Ms. Hong plays favorites- and that Luhan is definitely one of her favorites, so he’ll survive.

 

Luhan, Jongin thinks, has a beautiful laugh.

 

-

 

Jongin dutifully pays attention in class.

 

To Luhan.

 

Sehun just rolls his eyes when he looks up from his phone, taking a small break by means of texting Zitao.

 

-

 

Sehun gets bored halfway through balancing equations and takes to sending Zitao a picture of Jongin’s blank, Luhan-focused face. _This is what stupidly infatuated looks like_. is the added caption.

 

Zitao’s reply is almost instantaneous as he reminds Sehun of the hidden sass that made Sehun fall for him in the first place. _That’s what you look like all the time._

 

Sehun only smirks.

 

-

 

As is tradition, Jongin and Sehun meet up with Zitao after class. Sehun has a problem with being away from Zitao for a long period of time, and Jongin, being the bro he is, only makes fun of that problem sometimes.

 

So they meet in the cafeteria after chemistry class, eating during their two hour break because- “Why do you have such a shitty schedule with random chill time in-between?”

 

“I don’t know Sehun, why do you have such a shitty face?”

 

It is just a typical lunch break.

 

They squabble for a little while before Zitao ends up joining them. With an entertained smile, as Zitao heard their bickering from twenty feet away, Zitao walks up and asks, “So how was class?”

 

Jongin interprets the question as “how was Luhan?” and he answers accordingly. “His eyes! Those deer eyes!” He’s not quite squealing, but he’s not completely calm either.

 

Sehun is about to say a very condescending comment about Jongin’s Luhan vision when Jongin sees honey-brown hair in his peripheral vision.

 

“Oh my god, he’s here,” he immediately whispers, honing in on what he knows to be Luhan.

 

Sehun only groans; having spent the whole chemistry period with Jongin, he’s not exactly embracing Luhan being in the vicinity once more. “Shut up.”

 

And then Jongin does in fact shut up immediately because he sees Luhan in the far distance. “He’s coming this way!” he flails into Sehun, who immediately pushes him off. “Why is he here?”

 

“I don’t know Jongin, why would he be in the campus cafeteria?” Sehun sasses.

 

Jongin does not like Sehun’s answer. And he refuses to flail into Sehun twice in one lunch break, so he flails into Zitao this time.

 

But of course, touching Zitao at all makes Sehun frown; Sehun immediately pushes Jongin off his boyfriend.

 

He needs new friends.

 

Preferably ones not named Oh Sehun.

 

Zitao is both noticeably and adorably confused. “What’s going on?”

 

Jongin looks alarmed at Zitao’s question, but for no reason in particular. But that doesn’t stop him from loudly whispering to his best abilities. “Nothing, act natural guys, natural okay?”

 

Zitao still looks decidedly confused as Jongin looks at everything but Luhan, while Sehun follows Jongin’s lead and looks as suspicious as could be as he stares at the ceiling.

 

Maybe Zitao needs new friends too.

 

He doesn’t see what the problem is, or what’s really going on. So he follows their lead and looks around suspiciously as well- until he sees someone he knows walking by. “Hi Luhan ge,” Zitao says this with a cheerful wave and a pleasant smile, to which the older returns.

 

“Long time no see, Zitao.”

 

Both Jongin and Sehun stare blankly at Zitao as he exchanges pleasantries with the teacher’s hot assistant; the moment Luhan leaves the vicinity, waving a quick, (beautiful) goodbye to Zitao, Jongin takes Zitao by his shoulders.

 

“Wait, wait, wait- you know Luhan?”

 

Zitao gives him a confused look and merely asks, “Am I not supposed to know Luhan?”

 

-

 

Three minutes later, Jongin and Sehun have caught Zitao up on Jongin’s emotional crisis.

 

“You never told me it was Luhan ge you had a weird lustry crush on,” Zitao pouts.

 

Jongin thinks back on it and- oh huh, he never actually used Luhan’s name in conversation.

 

Okay, Jongin still loves Zitao.

 

-

 

It’s another morning in Jongin’s now lovely chemistry class.

 

Someone makes an off comment of, “You look happy,” when they see Luhan striding in and holding a box filled of what looks to be plastic containers.

 

“I love petri dishes,” Luhan breathes out as his reply.

 

Jongin doesn’t even doesn’t even care about how weird that particular confession just sounded.

 

(Luhan just knew what he loved- and he could dig that.)

 

-

 

Zitao has learned that Jongin is usually more emotionally in pain than he is not. Sehun has always known. “So Luhan ge is your type?”

 

“Jongin’s type is anything that moves with sparkly eyes.” Sehun has answered for Jongin.

 

Jongin does not like Sehun’s answer. “That’s bull and you know it.”

 

“Luhan walked in, you saw his eyes, and then you were lost to the land of deer,” Sehun snorts.

 

“That’s,” Jongin has to think about his reply to that one. “Admittedly not a lie, but still-”

 

And then they go on to bicker about things like substance and feelings and knowing what the heart wants.

 

Zitao pouts in the meantime, tuning out the bickering with his own thoughts. He thinks that it would be nice if something were to happen between Luhan and Jongin. With a best friend’s mindset, Zitao thinks Luhan would be rather good for Jongin.

 

And so he tries to help. “Oh wait, do you want his number?” His little question immediately halts all childish fighting.

 

Jongin gapes and looks at Zitao like he is the best thing on Earth (besides Luhan). Zitao takes out his phone and looks at Jongin, expecting some sort of positive answer.

 

Jongin is too busy still gaping.

 

Zitao is his best friend in the whole wide world. Screw Sehun.

 

“You just said that out loud, dipshit.”

 

Jongin really doesn’t care.

 

-

 

Jongin is emotionally compromised when Zitao punches in Luhan’s number for him.

 

He stares at the set number of digits for so long, his phone runs out of battery.

 

-

 

Sehun and Jongin find Luhan in the place they least expect. (Because for some strange reason, they both thought that Luhan lived in the science building or something. Not one of their more brilliant thoughts, Sehun later admits.)

 

Jongin had dragged Sehun along in the name of camaraderie and bettering one’s self- which didn’t work until Jongin had played the ultimate card. (“Get off your twiggy ass, you have to work for Zitao- you think you can keep him with that nonexistent butt of yours?”)

 

And so Sehun had been dragged along.

 

To the soccer field- a place that is more Jongin’s home than Sehun’s.

 

There must be a higher power or some magic at hand because the moment they get close enough to see the net, someone kicks the soccer ball to the left corner of the net- making for a strategic, beautiful goal.

 

Jongin whistles lowly- from what he saw, the kick was executed with lots of strength and precise control. Jongin has half the mind to high five whoever shot that kick and make them his new soccer buddy.

 

But the other half of his mind actually works on finding out who had done the kick- it’s not hard to find the person when people are giving him congratulatory pats on the back and cheers.

 

“Of fucking course,” Sehun snorts.

 

It’s Luhan. “He plays soccer?” Jongin does nothing to hide the awe in his voice.

 

“Can you wipe the dumb off your face, it’s a little embarrassing,” Sehun says this in the politest, most caring tone he can manage.

 

“I didn’t expect him to be the athletic type at all,” Sehun muses. “But then again, I guess deer have to be athletic. Frolicking in meadows, and what not.”

 

Sehun is a horrible person.

 

But Jongin is too busy swooning to care. “Can he get any more perfect?”

 

-

 

Jongin has figured that it would be much too forward (and slightly creepy) to call Luhan randomly, so he plans on actually building a relationship with Luhan first.

 

Spurred on by the newfound knowledge of soccer playing Luhan, Jongin somehow finds enough courage to talk to the person who is slowly becoming all Jongin wants in a man.

 

Which is how he finds himself visiting Luhan during his office hours

 

Jongin didn’t even know that teacher assistant’s had office hours, but now all he can do is praise the little slip of paper that tells him where Luhan will be for two hours from Monday through Thursday.

 

(That sounded a lot less creepy in his head.)

 

So he treks to the Associated Students Building and tries to get to know Luhan.

 

Jongin knocks on Luhan’s office door quickly, before he can take it back. Jongin doesn’t have to wait long, nor does he have the time to run away, because Luhan opens the door with a quick and easy smile. "Can I help you?"

 

 _Yes, please, stay in my life forever and continue to look at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours and-_ Jongin’s glad he hasn’t actually opened his mouth to speak yet, because he is pretty sure all that would come of it is babble that would lead to a restraining order.

 

“Oh, Jongin, right?” Luhan blinks in surprise, trying to recollect where he has seen Jongin. “From that CHEM IB class?”

 

All Jongin can do is nod wordlessly. Luhan follows the nod and ushers Jongin into his office. It’s small and quaint and the best office Jongin has ever seen because it is Luhan’s.

 

“So, what did you need?” Luhan is looking at him expectantly and Jongin somehow really wants to meet those expectations.

 

“I- uh, I just wanted to know,” Words. Jongin doesn’t really know what they are. “I hate chemistry,” he ends up blurting. Jongin is ready to hide into a hole. Really.

 

Luhan takes the declaration with a grain of salt. “A lot of people do.” He takes in Jongin’s nervous little fidget and asks, “Is this a chemistry conversation?”

 

“No?” Even Jongin’s surprised at how unsure he sounds.

 

Luhan also takes this with an air of nonchalance. “That’s fine, too.” Luhan can tell Jongin is nervous- and he finds it rather adorable. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

For some strange reason, Jongin did not plan for their conversation to be this long. “I just wanted to talk,” he admits, sheepish smile in place.

 

This conversation is taking a turn and Jongin doesn’t really know where it’s going.

 

With a little laugh, Luhan asks, “Well, if you hate chemistry, what do you like then?”

 

 _You_. “I like animals,” Jongin says, sitting up straight and actually smiling- not sheepishly or awkwardly or anything- just smiling. And Luhan finds that this Jongin is much more his style, no matter how cute shy Jongin is.

 

“Animals are cool,” Luhan agrees, returning Jongin’s smile.

 

“The best.” Jongin says this very seriously and Luhan tries not to laugh. He barely succeeds.

 

“What else do you like?”

 

“Soccer, I guess,” Jongin muses. If he had to pick a sport, then he guesses it would be that.

 

“You like soccer?” The way Luhan says it is bright, eyes shining with piqued interest.

 

Soccer becomes Jongin’s favorite sport in the world.

 

“I love soccer,” Jongin blurts. If he didn’t before, he definitely does now.

 

Luhan gives him a bright smile and immediately starts talking about their shared love.

 

Jongin feels a pleasant warmth spreading through his chest and nervous little butterflies in his tummy as he continues to listen to Luhan talk.

 

It’s a strange feeling, Jongin thinks. But it is definitely not an unwelcome one.

 

-

 

Jongin walks in looking like he could fly if he tries hard enough so Sehun immediately knows that something is up. Before Jongin even says a word, Sehun flatly goes, “No.”

 

Jongin asks anyway. “So, how do you feel about joining the soccer team?”

 

“No.”

 

But Jongin can’t take no for an answer. “I told Luhan I love soccer and he said he was on the team and-”

 

“No.”

 

“The team is having tryouts next week and we need to go. We must.”

 

“No.”

 

-

 

Sehun ends up getting bullied into attending, but if anyone asks, it’s because he is an amazing friend and is going for moral support.

 

-

 

“So I hate you,” Sehun casually states as he’s lacing up his cleats. Jongin’s already done and raring to go.

 

“Just think of having a butt, Sehun,” Jongin pats his best friend on the back. “Think of what you could have.”

 

Jongin doesn’t blame Sehun for trying to stomp on him with his cleats on.

 

He may or may not have deserved that.

 

-

 

Jongin, quite thankfully, is actually really good at playing soccer,

 

You know, when he’s not all nervous and excited and awkward-

 

Which is what he happens to be right now.

 

Soccer tryouts bring a smaller crowd than Jongin had been expecting (but maybe that’s because not everyone has the same reasons as Jongin for attending), and so far, it has been all good. They started out with the easy drills, like dribbling and heading and passing. And Jongin’s not dead yet- neither is Sehun, which is actually a really good sign. Luhan is actually a varsity member, meaning that he doesn’t have to go through the same tryouts as Jongin and Sehun. He’s only here to supervise, really. Meaning he gets to shout orders and look super hot. (Jongin’s words, not anyone else’s.)

 

“Okay, Jongin. Just don’t do anything stupid like embarrassing yourself or hurting anyone,” he mumbles. “Nothing stupid.” He tells this to himself over and over again.

 

And then he goes and does the stupid thing.

 

They’re doing free kicks and Jongin, while typically able to have adept foot control, gets distracted by Luhan. Luhan’s not even doing anything in particular; he’s just watching, and that’s enough to distract Jongin. Unfortunately, Jongin kicks in the direction that he’s staring at.

 

The ball is about half an inch from hitting Luhan’s face and Jongin is completely horrified. It sails past Luhan’s head- but the fact that Jongin almost hit him- he is just so done.

Sehun falls to the floor right then and there; fuck this, he is done with this stupid sport.

 

Jongin looks five seconds away from a crying fit.

 

-

 

Sehun acts like he hates Jongin 97% percent of the time, but Jongin really is his best friend. And as his best friend, it is his duty to make sure he doesn’t die in the middle of an emotional crisis. “It’s okay, you didn’t hit him.” He pats Jongin on the back and rubs in small circles. “Luhan’s fine.”

 

“I can’t believe I did that,” he whines. “What is he going to think of me now?” Jongin tries to be one with the bench that he’s sitting on; he asked for a small break after the free kick gone wrong. Sehun had gotten up and waddled after him. Screw soccer.

 

“Worst possible scenario is that he thinks you suck at free kicks,” Sehun responds, tone thoughtful. “That’s not so bad, is it?”

 

“No,” Jongin sniffs. It doesn’t sound that bad if Sehun puts it that way.

 

“Just apologize and you’ll be back to normal lusty crushing in no time!”

 

Jongin just pouts and disregards the obvious dig. He doesn’t even have the heart to say that it’s not a lusty crush if sincere feelings are involved- instead, he just pulls Sehun close to him. He places his head on Sehun’s shoulder and cuddles into him. This is a rare moment where he’s showing his emotional dependence and attachment to Sehun. “At least I still have you, man- even if I almost killed the potential love of my life.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes at the dramatics and can’t resist the following retort. “When have you never had me?” They are legitimately having a bro moment.

 

But like all other moments in Jongin’s life this far, their bro moment is ruined. “No snuggling!” Luhan calls out in what Jongin and Sehun both realize is an impression of their chemistry teacher. Luhan is grinning at them, perfectly fine, as he waves both of them over.

 

The only thing Jongin focuses on is that bright smile. “Can he get any more perfect?” Jongin whines, completely miserable.

 

Sehun refrains from commenting- he doesn’t need Jongin to be any more emotional than he is at the moment.

 

-

 

Jongin takes Sehun’s advice and jogs over to Luhan, knowing that his conscience wouldn’t allow him to return to tryouts without apologizing. “I’m sorry for almost decapitating you,” he blurts, quickly and with a polite bow. He doesn’t even know why he’s bowing.

 

“It’s okay,” Luhan laughs. “No harm done.” Luhan still looks as perfect as ever, so yeah, no harm done, Jongin supposes. “Now get back to tryouts!” Luhan mock orders, playful smile on his face. There’s a little twinge that feels right in his heart and Jongin thinks he really, really adores that smile.

 

So he moves to join the rest of the people trying out for the team. Sehun is still on the bench, where he will remain until Jongin is done.

 

But Jongin’s prior flub has put him in a horrible, embarrassed mood; that much is evident by the scowl on his face. Luhan may have brushed off his apology, but he still feels rather unhappy about it.

 

On the bright side, because he is feeling too busy hating himself and being angry, he is no longer nervous. Jongin ends up playing how he usually does, except maybe a little better, as he is fueled by self-embarrassment and rage. He doesn’t even chance a look at Luhan, lest he actually hit Luhan in the face the second time around.

 

-

 

Jongin ends up making the team.

 

 

-

 

Jongin still feels horrible about potentially marring Luhan’s beautiful face, so he feels like another proper apology is in order.

 

And of course, what is a proper apology without practice in front of a mirror?

 

“Luhan, I feel really bad about…” Jongin huffs, not even bothering to finish his sentence. “No, no, that doesn’t sound right. Too forward. Luhan hyung- but I’m not close enough to call him hyung yet!” He mentally prepares himself, pumping himself up. “Okay, no, it’s okay, Jongin. You got this. Luhan sunbae!”

 

“Jongin, what the hell are you doing?”

 

Jongin spares a look to his left. “Oh, I didn’t see you there, Sehun.”

 

-

 

Sehun looks up lazily when Jongin gets up in a rush and fumbles off the couch, grabbing at what looks like a gym bag. “Where are you going?” he asks, too lazy to leave his comfortable bed. They’ve been lazing in Sehun’s dorm room for the past hour, watching a horrible comedy movie. It’s where he’s been for the past hour and where he will stay for another two hours. He thought Jongin had similar plans. “You don’t have anywhere to go, why are you in such a rush?”

 

Jongin is slinging a bag over his shoulder when he finally pauses in his rush and looks at Sehun pointedly. “Soccer practice?”

 

“Why?” he asks, staring up at Jongin with an obviously confused expression on his face.

 

Jongin stares at him blankly and Sehun just laughs. “Oh, I forgot that your creepy and lusty crush on our TA made you try out for the team.” Sehun has quite recently started to function a lot on a selective memory.

 

Jongin thinks he should get that fixed. He also thinks Sehun needs to stop calling his adoration for Luhan a lusty crush. “Can you not be a rude little shit? Thanks.”

 

“No can do.”

 

“I’m going to tell Zitao you don’t want me to be happy in life and he’s not going to hug you anymore.” Because that’s what Jongin does. He tattle-tells to Zitao. Who then gets offended for Jongin and refuses to hug Sehun for 1 to 3 days. Zitao is his best friend in the whole world.

 

“I am pretty sure I hate you.”

 

-

 

Jongin does well in soccer practice.

 

Whenever he’s not looking at Luhan, that is.

 

-

 

One day, after practice, Luhan invites Jongin to go watch a soccer game alongside the rest of the team later that night.

 

Jongin tries to remember how to breathe. And talk.

 

He says “yes, I would love to,” in the calmest, coolest, and collected way he can and gives Luhan a little smile before running off to spaz to Sehun.

 

-

 

Jongin decides that he is going to watch that game with Luhan even if he has to drag his dying carcass there. Fortunately for Jongin, he is in no way dying and qualifies for a clean bill of health.

 

So he finds himself in someone’s apartment with the whole team packed inside.

 

And in that apartment, Jongin finds the one thing that he doesn’t like about Luhan.

 

-

 

It’s like Jongin has a superpower or something. But instead of being able to teleport or lift things with his mind, he can always find Luhan, even in a packed household.

 

He supposes that suits him fine. Jongin isn’t there for more than thirty seconds when he spots a very familiar head of hair. There is no time to be wasted- so Jongin ends up walking towards Luhan, intent on just being around the older.

 

Jongin makes it until he’s about five feet away when he spots it. Luhan is wearing a jersey. A red and white soccer jersey. This can only mean one, horrible thing. He walks right up to Luhan when he speaks of his discovery.

 

“You like Manchester United?” He can’t seem to hide the blatant disapproval on his face because it doesn’t take long for Luhan to pick up on his displeasure.

 

Luhan blinks, confused at Jongin’s little frown. This is probably the first time Jongin’s looked unhappy with him. He’s seen blushing, awkward, shy, distressed, and happy- but never displeased. “What’s wrong with Man U?”

 

“Nothing,” Jongin drawls. “Except that they suck.” Whoops. That didn’t mean to come out.

 

Luhan looks dramatically offended, putting a hand to his chest and swaying backwards. “They do not suck!”

 

Jongin grins; he rather likes overdramatic Luhan. “Except they do.” Or he might just like Luhan. Same thing.

 

“Who do you like then?” the older snorts, crossing his arms to show and highly judging Jongin’s taste in soccer teams.

 

“Chelsea is-” Jongin doesn’t even get to finish.

 

“You like Chelsea but you think Man U sucks?” Luhan blurts. The offended look is back on his face.

 

“Well, they’re not terrible, but,” Jongin trails off, wondering how far he could insult Luhan’s favorite team. There’s an expectant look on Luhan’s face. “About as awesome as you are,” he retorts lamely. This is actually very far from the truth, seeing as how he doesn’t really like Man U but really likes Luhan.

 

“Well, that’s great,” Luhan brightens. “Because I’m beautiful.”

 

Jongin can’t really argue with that.

 

Even if he can’t stand Manchester United.

 

-

 

Jongin didn’t think he would be so grateful in finding something he doesn’t like about Luhan.

 

It grounds him, makes him realize that Luhan is just another (very beautiful) person, makes Luhan a little more tangible.

 

Because now that they’re talking, actually conversing about shared likes and their dislikes, he’s finding that Luhan isn’t as perfect as he initially thought.

 

The older is a little spastic, with obnoxious laugher and prominent laugh lines always showing. Luhan has his snarky side with his quirky humor and sarcasm, but at the same time, he’s always dependable and helpful. He has a temper and hates when people are on his bed and he’s rather forceful to boot- and it’s all very breathtaking.

 

Jongin is learning about all the different sides of Luhan that he hadn’t even tried to think about before, being too wrapped up in just having a crush on him.

 

But he is in no way disappointed with what he is finding out. The tingly feelings that only Luhan induces are still there; the warmth that he feels in his cheeks and the uncomfortable butterflies in his stomach are proof of that.

 

And if they’re anything to go by, Jongin still likes Luhan just as much as ever.

 

-

 

He gets along more with Luhan in a sense now. Jongin can keep his wits about him, doesn’t immediately go off the shallow end, and finds that he actually really likes Luhan’s personality.

 

 

Luhan is becoming much more to him than just a beautiful teacher’s assistant.

 

-

 

 

If someone were to say that Jongin would hold random and flirtatious staring contests with the man he’s been crushing on since the term started, Sehun probably would laugh in their face.

 

Except Jongin’s actually doing it. He is blatantly staring at Luhan and Luhan is blatantly staring back. “You two make me sick,” Sehun mutters. He kind of misses Zitao a lot right now.

 

Jongin pays him no mind. Instead, he merely mouths a sassy, “Chelsea.” Because Jongin is still convinced that Chelsea is the best team ever.

 

“Man U,” is what Luhan mouths back. Ms. Hong pays him no mind, choosing to instead drone on about the importance of properly titrating chemicals.

 

Jongin sighs a little and sinks into his seat. He really does not like chemistry. He’s still staring at Luhan though; a pout is on his face when he silently asks Luhan, “save me”.

 

Luhan laughs a little bit at the pout, covering his mouth with a hand before making a small “X” with his arms. Jongin just pouts harder.

 

And then Luhan laughs a little again and mouths, “if you’re good, maybe” and- what is that supposed to mean? Jongin is pretty sure that he just saw Luhan wink at him (although the sight could have been a hallucination brought on by the sheer affection and want he has for the TA)- and he tries his hardest not to flail.

 

He barely succeeds.

 

 

-

 

Jongin gets his chance to redeem himself of his free kick disaster during tryouts- because, yes, he is still embarrassed over that.

 

They’re in the second half of their first game and there’s thirty seconds left in the half. Jongin is doing his job as one of the two strikers, already deep in the opponent’s territory. He stands there, waiting.

 

Two mid-fielders are near him, with Luhan being one of them. The other mid-fielder manages to shake off the defenders hounding him, barely passing Luhan the ball.

 

The whole defense rushes at Luhan, with only seventeen seconds left on the clock. They need to trap him, and they need to trap him now. Luhan’s eyes scan the field even as he works to keep the ball; he’s analyzing his chances, thinking of the best hypothetical play to carry out.

Jongin’s still there, still waiting for his chance. “Luhan!” he calls out. He distracts everyone as he grins, waving his hand in what Luhan is sure mocking manner towards the other team.

 

They make brief eye-contact, and while Jongin would like to say it was a magical moment connecting two hearts, it’s actually a moment from one teammate who needs help and another teammate willing to give it; it is a moment that turns out to be all they need. With Jongin shouting his name, he has created a split second distraction. The opposing team is conflicted in that moment, about whether to go after Jongin or stay on Luhan.

 

Luhan doesn’t give them the time to make a sound decision; he fakes a pass, moving past one defender, and gets a clear shot towards Jongin. He kicks the ball, strong and precise, to the one person standing near the goal.

 

Jongin ends up scoring the winning goal with three seconds left on the clock.

 

-

 

It’s a blur, really, after the buzzer sounds. It’s a clean 3-2 win, and their whole team is ecstatic. Cheers erupt from their side, and if one listened closely, they could hear Zitao in the stands.

 

But Jongin isn’t capable of listening to the cheering crowd right now- not when Luhan is patting his shoulders and pulling him in for a close hug. The whole team joins Luhan, really, and they have this whole group hug thing down in no time. At one point, the team throws Jongin the air, but he doesn’t fully register that- not when he can still feel the burning sensation of Luhan hugging him.

 

He feels like his heart has just up and left and ran off to who knows where (although Jongin has a sneaking suspicion that the location starts with Lu and ends with Han). He’s fucked.

 

-

 

Once Jongin is safely on the ground, the happiness of their win sinks in.

 

Jongin finds himself doing a little victory dance, still high on adrenaline, the thrill of triumph, and the memory of Luhan’s body heat.

 

And of course, Luhan would be watching him jump around and twirl and what not. Jongin feels amused eyes staring him down and while they’re beautiful doe eyes, but he’s still embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” he immediately blurts.

 

“Cute,” Luhan smirks.

 

“I’m sorry?” Jongin wonders if he managed to get a concussion during the game without knowing it.

 

“You’re cute,” Luhan says, tone airy, like it doesn’t mean a thing.

 

Except it means a lot of things, especially to Jongin.

 

-

 

Jongin really wants to knock Luhan off his feet and kiss him senseless.

 

And not even in the “teacher's assistant, you’re so gorgeous, please just let me lust after you forever,” way. It’s more in a, “I want to be your boyfriend and would love to hold your hand, and hey, a kiss would be nice too,” way and that should probably scare Jongin more than it actually does.

 

But it doesn’t really scare him at all, and that’s when he knows that he has got it bad for Luhan.

 

-

Luhan, true to his words, actually does “save” Jongin from chemistry eventually.

 

The teacher’s assistant apparently needs “help” getting the projector from the basement- and Ms. Hong, bless her, actually believes him.

 

“Who wants to help Luhan with the projector?” She calls out. Several hands go up in the air- which no one should be surprised about. Everyone wants to escape. Jongin’s hand is not one of them, and Luhan frowns out that.

 

He looks to where Jongin is sitting with Sehun; Jongin’s head is currently on Sehun’s shoulder as he explains each play-by-play from last night’s game. Like Sehun, Luhan rolls his eyes.

 

“No cuddling,” he drawls out. Ms. Hong looks rather proud. He walks over towards Jongin’s seat and points dramatically. “As punishment, you shall go to the basement with me!”

 

Jongin lifts his head from Sehun’s shoulder, confused. He’s not quite sure what’s happening right now.

 

-

 

Jongin follows Luhan to the basement dutifully, but not without complaints. “Do we have to go to the basement?”

 

“You were good,” Luhan chirps. “You scored the winning goal!”

 

“That has nothing to do with our current conversation,” Jongin deadpans.

 

Luhan waggles a finger and says, “But it does!” Jongin waits expectantly for the explanation. “I told you that if you were good, I would save you.”

 

Jongin remembers one of their earlier staring contests of the week and thoughtfully hums. “You’re saving me by taking me to a dark basement- where you could potentially kill me and hide my body?” He crosses his arms and pretends to look for escape routes.

 

Luhan is quick to correct him. “I’m saving you by letting you ditch class- although taking you to a dirty place and doing things to your body sounds a lot better, doesn’t it?” Luhan quips, sassy and (dare Jongin think it?) flirtatious. Well, that’s one way to look at it.

 

“My savior,” Jongin drawls. His tone is flat, but his smile is bright, so wide that his cheeks start to hurt after a while.

 

-

 

“I need help,” Jongin declares as he walks into Sehun’s dorm room. Zitao waves a cheerful hello.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that for years,” is what his best friend says. And the fact that Sehun actually looks delighted makes Jongin think of one thing in particular.

 

And it’s that Jongin really hates Sehun.

 

Zitao is his only friend in this cruel world.

 

“I need Luhan,” Jongin announces. “To be my boyfriend.”

 

Sehun is genuinely curious when he asks, “And how are you going to accomplish that?”

 

“That’s what I need help with, dipshit,” Jongin scowls. He looks at the couple in front of him; Sehun’s sitting on the couch with Zitao pressed against him. Sehun’s arm is resting across Zitao’s shoulders and they look positively adorable. With a jealous little pout he asks, “Sehun, how on Earth did you get Zitao?”

 

It’s an old story, one that Jongin forgets because he’s never been told the full details. Just the question has Sehun sitting up straight and blushing. Zitao laughs loudly at the question before settling to smile mysteriously, settling more into Sehun.

 

Suddenly, Jongin regrets asking. “Never mind, I don’t want to know anymore.”

 

They quickly change topics. “Well, Luhan is a microbio major, right? Maybe you can woo him with your knowledge of science?” Zitao suggests this with a voice full of hope.

 

Sehun laughs at this or two reasons.

 

One. Because Zitao just said the word woo.

 

And two. Because Zitao thinks Jongin has knowledge of science.

 

“I will punch you in the throat.” Jongin looks like he would maybe do it. Zitao would chide Jongin for threatening his boyfriend if he didn’t actually see where Jongin was coming from.

 

“You might have something there- say a nerdy pick up line. Something like- like, you’re so cute you make my zygomaticus muscles contract?” Zitao offers.

 

“But Luhan is a microbio major.” Sehun declines.

 

“But he still has to know basic anatomic structures.” Zitao argues back.

 

And Jongin intervenes. “Will pick up lines really work?” He sounds dubious, which is quite understandable.

 

Zitao waves at him flippantly and says, “Who doesn’t like nerdy pick-up lines?” Before both Sehun and Jongin can say a word, Zitao opens continues with, “How about this one? Whenever I am near you, I undergo anaerobic respiration because you take my breath away.” Zitao looks rather proud of this one,

 

He immediately gets a thumbs down from Sehun- while Jongin is still processing.

 

“Lame,” his boyfriend complains. But it’s not like he has anything better to say because he ends up saying, “Can I be your enzyme? Because my active site is dying for a chemical reaction.”

 

“That would make Luhan punch Jongin in the face,” Zitao says this sassily, immediately rejecting the line. He thought his lines were beautiful- and if his didn’t pass inspection, then neither would Sehun’s.

 

Zitao is Jongin’s favorite for a reason.

 

Sehun is undeterred. “If you were a bacteria, I’d love to be your phage.”

 

Zitao deadpans. “Phage kill bacteria.”

 

“Not unless they’re intertwined within the DNA.” Sehun counteracts.

 

Jongin slams his head onto the nearest hard surface.

 

There is silence for thirty long seconds.

 

Zitao breaks it. “So no pick-up lines?”

 

-

 

Luhan thinks it’s cute-

 

Jongin’s crush on him, that is.

 

Because Jongin couldn’t be any more obvious even if he tried. The blushing was a dead giveaway, and even if that wasn’t, the typical suspicious behavior was.

 

But the crush is cute and so is Jongin and- (it’s a secret, but Jongin might not be the only one crushing hard on someone, okay?).

 

Alas, there’s one thing that Luhan has a problem with- something that’s been bothering him since the first day he met Jongin.

 

-

 

“Jongin!” Luhan calls out to the younger after soccer practice; from the looks of it, Jongin’s ready to walk home. He catches up to him easily, siding up to him and joining him on his walk.

 

Jongin gives him a surprised, breathless little smile. He’s tired from practice, and his muscles are protesting the walk that he knows he has to do to get home, but he’ll always welcome any interaction with Luhan. “Hello.”

 

“Hi,” Luhan says, returning the smile with a bright grin. “So I had something to ask you.” Luhan’s quick to cut to the chase; he needs to know if the thing that’s been bothering him should be bothering him in the first place.

 

Jongin nods, confused. “Go for it.”

 

Luhan tries to ask as nonchalantly as possible. “Have you ever or did you ever want to be in a relationship with Sehun?” That’s as nonchalant as this topic gets.

 

Jongin chokes on his own spit. “Why would you even ask that?”

 

“I’m curious!” He really is.

 

Jongin’s still trying to process, to figure out why Luhan is acting such a ridiculous question. “He’s my best friend! And he has a boyfriend!”

 

Luhan’s not cutting any corners with this impromptu interrogation. “That you may or may not have hidden feelings for?”

 

“I don’t, ew, I can’t even-“ Jongin doesn’t even want to think about having feelings for his best friend in that way, and there’s no way he is saying it out loud. “No, I don’t!”

 

Luhan nods at the answer but won’t drop the topic that easily. He’s frowning when he asks, “Then how come you guys are so touchy? And cuddly? I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve seen you two cuddling.” It has only been three times, but Luhan won’t admit to actually counting.

 

“We’re touchy people?” is his reason. Jongin looks mildly disgusted at the topic, and Luhan supposes that’s comforting. “He’s just my best friend and his boyfriend is also one of my best friends and we just happen to be a cuddly group of friends- really.”

 

Luhan seems to accept this answer. “That’s great!”

 

“That’s great?” Jongin asks. He doesn’t know why it’s great.

 

“Yup!” Luhan has definitely accepted that answer. With a bright grin and a happy wave, he announces, “I’ll see you later!”

 

“Great,” Jongin echoes. He barely remembers to wave back.

-

“Why is it great?”

 

Sehun laughs so hard he gets purple in the face.

 

Zitao and Sehun share a knowing smile but don’t say a word.

 

No matter how much Jongin whines and complains.

-

 

It’s great because Luhan now knows that he has no other competition for Jongin’s affection.

 

He shouldn’t have been bothered in the first place.

 

-

 

Jongin wants to tell Luhan of his feelings, but he doesn’t know how. He thinks back their previous conversation about the pick-up lines and- well, Zitao has never steered him wrong before. “Do you think if I asked Luhan, ‘Do you have eleven electrons? Because you’re sodium fine!’ he would hit me?”

 

“I didn’t know you knew that.” Sehun looks horribly shocked and confused. He honestly gives Jongin less credit than he deserves- and he knows that. Now.

 

“You’re such a little shit,” is all Jongin has to say to that.

 

Zitao, like Sehun, also looks horribly confused. “I thought we decided on no pick-up lines?”

 

-

 

Sehun is still trying to work out how he missed Jongin’s science know-how. "So who taught you the 'sodium fine' one?" Sehun asks.

 

Jongin disregards Sehun’s question for one of his own. "Do you think it will work?"

 

But in the end, Sehun is still Sehun. "Are you fucking kidding me."

 

-

 

Jongin is going to try this. He wants Luhan to be his boyfriend, is unsatisfied with having such a one-sided crush on him.

 

He has a legitimate confession planned. He can do this. He can totally do this.

 

Except words. They’re not Jongin’s best friends.

 

Jongin has called Luhan out, using more courage than he thought he had. He finally used the number that Zitao had given him long ago (going through a sheepish explanation about how Zitao figured Jongin needed it and that he wasn’t creepy).

 

So this is how he finds himself standing in front of Luhan, awkward and fidget-y. They’re near the soccer field, with Jongin not sure of any other place.

 

Luhan’s looking at him expectantly, and Jongin wants to talk, wants to eloquently profess his affection.

 

Except he doesn’t quite know what to say, and he can feel the panic slowly rising in him.

 

So he acts instead. Actions. Moving. Showing.

 

He can do that.

 

Luhan looks vaguely amused as he asks, “Why did you call me here, Jongin?” He thinks he knows why, but it’s best to not jump to conclusions.

 

The time to act is now. Jongin ends up slowly taking Luhan’s hand in his and hopes the older boy gets the message.

 

“What are you doing?” Jongin doesn’t think Luhan got the message. Luhan has an eyebrow raised as he stares at their intertwined hands.

 

Jongin lets out an awkward, panicked, little laugh before he says, “Holding your hand.”

 

“Why?” Luhan wants to hear him say why.

 

And this is where Jongin is starting to feel the inability to form complete, coherent sentences. “...because that’s...what...boyfriends do?”

 

"Boyfriends, huh?" Luhan looks thoughtful, still looking at their hands. He’s fighting a smile on his face- because awkward Jongin is adorable.

 

Jongin feels like he might have made a grave mistake.

 

He tries to fix it; Jongin makes an honest effort to rationalize and make an excuse to not come off as a creep, but the only thing going through his mind is panic, panic, panicpanicpanic- so he then flees the scene, leaving a confused but amused Luhan behind.

 

-

 

Jongin feels horrible for running away from Luhan, especially when he called the older out in the first place. But he can’t get over his embarrassment. “I can’t believe I did that.”

 

“Why did you run?” Sehun asks, exasperated but sympathetic over Jongin’s distress.

 

“I made a mistake,” he sniffs. Jongin tells Sehun the complete story, from how he called up until he ran away after panicking.

 

Sehun picks out one important bit from Jongin’s dramatic retelling. “You just ran off?”

 

“Yes, Sehun- were you listening to me?”

 

“So you didn’t give him time to answer?”

 

Jongin shakes his head from side to side sadly.

 

Sehun hits himself in the face- and then realizes that he should be hitting Jongin instead. “You have to go talk to him!”

 

“But I’m scared!” Jongin complains.

 

-

Sehun decides he can’t deal with Jongin alone. He, like the great boyfriend he is, calls Zitao over so that he doesn’t have to suffer alone. “I’m not going down alone,” is what Sehun tells Zitao when he arrives.

 

And then Zitao asks what this is all about, to which Jongin will pitifully retell the whole thing once more.

 

But Zitao comes to the same conclusion. “You need to talk to Luhan again.” But Jongin really doesn’t want to do that.

 

That causes the most motivational speech of all time- Huang Zitao style.

 

Zitao spends twenty-five minutes, telling Jongin that he is an amazing catch and that he and Luhan would make a beautiful couple. And if Luhan didn’t want him? That’s fine. Jongin would survive. But Jongin is a beautiful, strong individual capable of anything, who is ready and capable to enter the world of romance.

 

This type of talk that happens for almost half an hour.

 

It kind of works.

 

And the motivational speech makes Sehun slightly jealous.

 

Which is a plus.

 

-

(“Why don’t you ever talk to me like that?”

 

“Shut up, you don’t need it.)

 

-

 

Zitao’s speech really does work. Jongin ends up talking to Luhan right after classes end. He races to catch up with Luhan and tugs on his elbow. “Hey, can we talk?”

 

Luhan says nothing, only gives him a look that says ‘I’m listening’.

 

“Man U sucks,” is what Jongin starts out with. Not the most eloquent of openers, but it really is a start.

 

Luhan purses his lips and asks, “That’s how you want to start this conversation?” He doesn’t look particularly happy to see Jongin, but it’s acceptable, seeing as how Jongin ran away from him.

 

“No,” Jongin admits. “But I had nothing better to go on.” He really didn’t, but he is honestly trying.

 

Luhan quirks an eyebrow and looks slightly amused, but accepts the reasoning. “Okay, well,” Luhan says. “Continue on.” He sits down on the closest bench and Jongin follows his lead.

 

Continue on. Okay. Jongin can do that. Sure. “Sehun says I have a weird, lusty crush on you,” Jongin blurts. Or maybe he can’t do that. He’s not quite sure at this point.

 

He honestly did not see this conversation going in the _‘Yes, officer, I would like to file a restraining order against Kim Jongin_ ’ direction. He quickly fixes his statement by rambling some more. “Not that I do- I mean, I do have a crush on you, but it’s not weird. I really do like you a lot, honestly. And not just because you look like a deer, really, it’s not.” Wow, Jongin should stop talking. “But I really want to be your boyfriend.” He manages to finish with the main point- because he really does want to be Luhan’s boyfriend.

 

Jongin looks painfully awkward and Luhan thinks he looks rather adorable. In that moment, he is forgiven for running away in the first place.

 

He definitely feels as awkward as he knows he looks- but he’s on a mission! “I would like to make it up to you, for running away when I shouldn’t have. Can we- uh- go out sometime?” With his main mission objective being- he really wants to be Luhan’s boyfriend. “Many times, actually?” He’s hopeful.

 

Luhan looks a little thoughtful as he stares at Jongin. It’s a nerve-racking experience for Jongin, but Luhan looks rather calm as he thinks about how to answer. In the end, he settles for a simple, “I would like that.”

 

Maybe Jongin didn’t hear right- he heard somewhere that undying hope could make one a little delusional. “Really?”

 

Luhan grins, taking Jongin’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers- because it’s what boyfriends do, obviously. Jongin taught him that. “I mean, I can’t be the only one having a weird, one-sided crush on a student from Ms. Hong’s chemistry class,” Luhan jokes.

 

Jongin openly gawks at him.

 

-

 

Jongin is very proud when he announces, “So Luhan’s my boyfriend now.” He rather enjoys the immense look of shock on Sehun’s face when he says this and walks into Sehun’s dorm room, hand-in-hand, with Luhan.

 

“How?” is all Sehun says. He’s happy for Jongin, he really is. But, “How?”

 

Jongin hates Sehun.

 

“Congratulations,” Zitao says, clapping in sincere happiness for Jongin.

 

Zitao is still is his favorite.

 

-

Friend bonding commences, with Sehun trying to tell Luhan all of Jongin’s embarrassing stories, Jongin trying to stop him, and Zitao trying to destroy them both by dishing out stories about Jongin _and_ Luhan.

 

Zitao turns out to be the most evil of all.

 

“For the love of- Jongin doesn’t need to know about that just yet!”

-

 

Eventually, Luhan has to leave (with pink in his cheeks, as Zitao had just finished telling a rather- unfortunate story from his sophomore year); Jongin bids his boyfriend goodbye with a sweet smile and a kiss to the cheek.

 

Which gets Sehun shrieking, “Oh my god, stop, ew!”

 

Jongin really hates Sehun.

-

 

Luhan is there to watch Jongin’s speech on thermodynamics.

 

As in, he’s there to watch Jongin stumble over his words for an entire three minutes.

 

Ah, the woes of having your boyfriend double as your chemistry TA.

 

But Luhan is definitely there to make it better. He seats himself in the seat next to Jongin’s usual one, so he’s right there and waiting for when Jongin eventually finishes and woefully waddles back to his seat.

 

His boyfriend pouts at him the moment he sits back down; Luhan fights the urge to laugh- not at his despair, but at how cute he’s being. He forces Jongin to lay his head onto his shoulder and pats Jongin on the head. “You did good!” Luhan cards through Jongin’s hair thoughtlessly as Jongin turns his head and tries to bury his face into Luhan’s neck. He makes incoherent mumbles which Luhan is sure mean something relating to hating chemistry. Luhan just pats him on the head once more, trying to say another consoling phrase when-

 

“No cuddling!” Ah, the ever so reliable and bitter Ms. Hong.

 

-

 

They’re out of class, with Sehun leaving them in favor of finding Zitao. Luhan strikes up casual conversation as Jongin walks Luhan to his next class. “You don’t do well with words, do you?”

 

Jongin knows Luhan’s not only referring to his practically flubbed chemistry speech- not with the teasing smile that is currently on his face.

 

He is quick to jump to the right conclusion- and feels the need to defend his way of speech. “I had an actual confession planned, okay?”

 

“Really?” Luhan asks with an amused smile. “And what would that confession be?”

 

Jongin should have known there would be a follow up question. If he had known, he wouldn’t have spoken up in the first place. In a meek tone, Jongin decides to get it over with now and just come out with it. “Would you believe me if I wanted to say, ‘Do you have eleven electrons? Because you’re sodium fine!’ as my way of gaining your love?” There is a sheepish, awkward grin on Jongin’s face as his cheeks light up with pink.

 

Luhan stares blankly at Jongin for an entirely of nine seconds before his eyes start crinkling and he starts bursting out into laughter.

 

“Don’t laugh,” Jongin whines, taking Luhan into his arms burying his face into Luhan’s neck to cover his shame. “I really didn’t know what to say!” They continue walking like that. “And Zitao told me that everyone loves nerdy pick-up lines!”

 

“I’m so damn fine?” Luhan quotes. “That’s how you wanted to confess? You’re adorable,” he teases.

 

“Don’t make fun of me,” Jongin whines again, shifting around but not moving his face from Luhan’s neck. The embarrassment is just too much.

 

“I love you,” Luhan suddenly announces, moving so that he can see Jongin’s face. They’ve stopped walking at this point, with Luhan being intent on seeing Jongin’s face. His boyfriend’s face is bright pink and Luhan can tell that all Jongin wants to do is crawl away in shame.

 

There is an adorable little pout on Jongin’s face and it makes him look so childishly sullen that Luhan can’t help but laugh again. With quick, precise movements, he upturns Jongin’s face and places a light, featherweight, affectionate kiss onto Jongin’s lips.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I thought you had eleven electrons the moment I saw you,” Luhan grins to himself.

 

The science-y implication is clear, even to chemistry lacking Jongin, and it does make him feel better. “I love you too, Lu,” Jongin mumbles.

 

Right after he steals a kiss of his own.

 

-end.

 


End file.
